Hurts my heart
by Katnissxo
Summary: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask don't know who each other are. After an argument when Tuxedo Mask doesn't protect Sailor Moon she is hurt. What happens when she falls into a coma? Does Mamoru figure out who she is?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

I had this idea and decided to make a fanfic. Tell me what you think, please review. I'll try and update every 5 days.

Katnissxo

Usagi was walking through the park with Mamuro on her tail. He was teasing her and calling her 'Odango' as per her usual hairstyle. She was preoccupied worrying about her most recent test, on which she had scored only 20%. Being Sailor moon had taken a toll on her normal life and she wasn't happy about it at all. The youmas became more frequent, with at most 3 a day, and Usagi barely had time to sleep, because she'd be up all night studying. At first she didn't care that much about tests, grades etc. , but lately she'd been feeling really useless, like she couldn't do anything right. The only good thing about Sailor Moon was being able to see Tuxedo Kamen, he had noticed how tired she was nowadays and that she was weaker than usual, after all, he was the one saving her. Usagi had compared Mamoru to Tuxedo Kamen once, and she concluded that Mamoru was mean and always teasing her whereas Tuxedo Kamen was kind and gentlemanly.

"Oi, Odango! Answer my question. Were you even listening?"

"Mamoru, I got 20% on my test now leave me alone I have studying to do and now is the only time I have to do it."

"20%! Usagi I know you were lazy, but I didn't know you were that lazy... No wonder you get such results, all you do is sleep."

Usagi felt helpless and her sky blue eyes clouded with tears. She tried so hard, yet everyone thought she overslept because of laziness. Tears ran dow her cheeks and she slapped Mamoru hard.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I've had enough. You don't know anything about my life, or about me so shut up and leave me alone... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Usagi ran and tears went down her face.

"ODANGO!USAGI! STOP, I'M SORRY!"

But Usagi wasn't listening she just ran until she got home. At home she curled up into a fetal position and just kept crying.

Mamoru was shocked he hadn't meant to make her cry, Usagi could be a crybaby, but she'd never cried about a test before. Lately, she'd been more distant and very tired, he knew that her grades were dropping, and had planned on asking her if she wanted to study with him today. He had also seen a difference in Sailor Moon, she was weaker and he'd had to save her more often. The attacks were more frequent and all the sailor senshi were tired. Mamoru enjoyed being able to see sailor moon, but he wanted to know her better. Sailor moon never stayed after Youma battles and she had mentioned revealing, who they really were but he (as Tuxedo Mask) disapproved. Slowly he was falling for Sailor Moon, just as she was falling for him, but he didn't want to know who she was.

 **The next day**

The next day Usagi was so quiet, everyone thought she was ill. Rei even tried to provoke her, but she said nothing. During lunch break, there was a Youma attack, and everyone hurried to the park. This time it was a youma that could duplicate people, and find each person's weakness. Usagi's was Mamoru, although she didn't love him, she still had a tiny crush on him. However during the battle he morphed into Tuxedo Mask, Usagi couldn't bear to hurt either of them, so she ended up not attacking at all. The demon shot a huge fireball at her, but it just scorched her. The other sailor scouts realised Sailor Moon wasn't going to attack and decided to take over.

"Anti-Evil Sign"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash "

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash "

"Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze"

The youma was almost destroyed, but it redirected Sailor Mercury's attack towards Sailor Moon and she received a fatal hit. Tuxedo Kamen didn't manage too block it, but he did manage to destroy the Youma.

"Sailor Moon, why weren't you attacking?" Tuxedo Kamen asked angrily.

"It took on the form of someone I know called Mamuro, and then you and I can't hurt either of you. Where were you anyway?"

This only made him more angry.

"Sailor Moon, I won't always be around to save you. You need to start taking more responsibility as the leader of the sailor senshi. I think it's best if-" He was cut off by Sailor Moon's question.

"Who are you?"

"Sailor Moon that's hardly an appropriate question to be asking right now, and you know that I can't tell you..."

"Can't or Won't? Tuxedo Kamen I think it's best that we know..." Sailor Moon said in a small voice.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Usa- Sailor Moon this is for the best. Now back to the matter at hand. I believe that you should take a break from the battles, you're not in a good condition and your powers are getting weaker, you need to go home and rest." He'd almost called her Usagi. Why? They were nothing alike.

"I can't believe you Tuxedo Kamen, I don't need to take a break or rest I'm doing just fine. Where were you during the attack? Aren't you meant to protect us?"

"Sailor Moon you can't just go around expecting everyone to do everything for you, you need to grow up and take responsibility." He said harshly.

At this point Usagi was having the worst day, and she couldn't take anymore. She returned to school and de transformed before bumping into Mamoru.

"Hey Usagi." Then she fainted...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers, here I the next chapter of my story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Katnissxo**

 **Mamo** **Chan POV**

I felt bad for not having been on time for the Youma battle, but it couldn't be helped. As I was entering the lunch hall, I saw Usagi running off somewhere, I had to apologise for yesterday, but she'd just disappeared. I looked for her a while and didn't realise the signal I was getting about the attack...

By the time I had transformed and arrived Sailor Moon was just staring at the demon whilst the others attacked. I was horrified as the Youma redirected sailor Mercury's attack towards sailor moon. In an attempt to protect her I threw a rose, yet Sailor Moon was already hit. Never had my timing been worse than then, seeing red I attacked the Youma and shockingly managed to destroy it! Sailor moon was the only one able to dust the beasts, yet there I was. The senshi were in shock and Sailor moon hadn't realised what had happened before she stood back up.

I had witnessed enough to know that she hadn't attacked and had just been there staring, so I went to confront her.

"Sailor Moon, why weren't you attacking?" I asked angrily. She had almost gotten everyone hurt and had been injured herself. Her response left me dazed.

"It took on the form of someone I know called Mamuro, and then you and I can't hurt either of you. Where were you anyway?"

The youma had turned into me as myself and as Tuxedo Mask. I couldn't believe it, if she saw us I mean me as my other self, the could that possibly mean she cared for me? But then I realised it was a weakness. A weakness that had harmed her and endangered her.

I was the reason she didn't attack...

I was the reason she got hurt...

"Sailor Moon, I won't always be around to save you. You need to start taking more responsibility as the leader of the sailor senshi. I think it's best if-"

But she cut me off...

"Who are you?"

I couldn't tell her, she would definitely get hurt and what's more she'd be disappointed. That it was just me Mamoru.

"Sailor Moon that's hardly an appropriate question to be asking right now, and you know that I can't tell you..." I wouldn't risk it, she couldn't be hurt, not again.

"Can't or Won't? Tuxedo Kamen I think it's best that we know..." Sailor Moon said in a small voice.

She couldn't possibly be serious...

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Usa- Sailor Moon this is for the best. Now back to the matter at hand. I believe that you should take a break from the battles, you're not in a good condition and your powers are getting weaker, you need to go home and rest." This is for your own good I thought... I'd almost called her Usagi... Why? Sailor Moon, the elegant, ladylike girl. She was nothing like my clumsy, Odango Atama. They certainly looked similar, but come to think of it, both Usagi and Sailor Moon had been acting tired and slightly unwell.

"I can't believe you Tuxedo Kamen, I don't need to take a break or rest I'm doing just fine. Where were you during the attack? Aren't you meant to protect us?" She was right, the Sailor Senshi were more important than Usagi. But still...

"Sailor Moon you can't just go around expecting everyone to do everything for you, you need to grow up and take responsibility." It came out a bit harsher than I intended, and Sailor Moon went off with tears glistening in her eyes.

TIMESKIP AFTER THE BATTLE

After I de transformed and returned to school I continued my quest to find Usagi. It wasn't long before, as usual, she came crashing into view.

"Hey Usagi."

At that same moment I realised that Sailor Moon had been injured, I felt even worse now and guilt coursed through me. No sooner than I thought that, Usagi fainted...

I rushed frantically to her side, luckily managing to catch her before she hit the floor, and checked her pulse. Her breaths were laboured and ragged, I knew Usagi had been more tired as of late, but to think that she actually collapsed from exhaustion...

Scooping her up bridal style, I walked through the cafeteria, conscious of all the strange looks I was getting. It fell silent until in the corridor I found Rei and the others.

"What happened Mamoru?!" The girls were frozen and I proceeded to tell them everything.

The nurse took extra precautions and called an ambulance. Only two were allowed to ride with Usagi, so Rei and I went. The others promised to meet up at the hotel.

"Stupid... I knew something was wrong... Why didn't I realise sooner!? Even at the ... at..." I could barely make out what she was saying, and for a minute I thought she said "Attack". But then I brushed it off, she probably said "Atama". Tears pooled I'm her eyes and I saw the girls genuine concern.

Reaching the hospital, Usagi was wheeled off into A&E. The girls caught up with us and we were all anxiously waiting outside Usagi's room.

After half an hour of tapping fingers, sobs and pacing footsteps, the doctor finally came out with a grave look on her face.

"I'm afraid I have some very serious news. Miss Tsukino has overworked, and physically exerted herself too much, it seems she was also suffering from mental overload. All the symptoms combined have caused her to fall into a coma."

I talked first.

"When will she wake up, Dr?"

"Are you Mamoru?" I nodded, "I'm afraid that things aren't looking to good for your friend. There's a 23% chance of her waking up. The doctors are losing hope, all of you should try and talk to her, she can still hear us. If I could please talk to you privately Mr And Chibi usa?"

"Mamoru is just fine doctor." And I let her pull me towards the room, away from the girls.

"Miss Tsukino has been talking in her coma, she seems to be saying Mamoru and Chibi usa I think , if possible you two should try and see her every day. I believe if you talk to her she will wake up. Has anyone informed her parents?"

"Yes they're on the way, thank you very much doctor."

I went back to the girls and told them what the doctor said.

"Who's Chibi usa?" Rei asked,perplexed.

"Usagi and I met her about a month ago, she's a lovely child, but I don't know why Usagi would say her name."

"We've seen Usagi, Mamoru, you should go see her now. We'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled gratefully, then took a deep breath and pushed the door.

Usagi, my odango atama was lying there as beautiful as ever. Her golden locks spread over the pillow and the left side of her face. Without even realising it, I caressed her soft skin and shifted the hair out of the way. A radiant glow cane off her and then I heard her mumble something.

"Mamo-"

"I'm here Usagi, I'm right here. You look beautiful today... The doctor said you're going to be fine, just fine. You just need to wake up." I shook her lightly. "Wake up Odango. " then shook her harder. "DAMMIT USAGI, I'M SORRY! This all my fault just wake up... Everyone's worried about you, me, the girl, Rei, your family." Come to think of it Usagi's family hadn't been to see her yet. I stood up, and punched the wall next to me, only one thought ran through my head. 23% there's still 23%...

I was punching the wall so hard I hadn't noticed Usagi's family standing behind.

"Mamoru don't do that you'll hurt yourself," Shingo said.

I smiled weakly and hugged him.

"Thank you Mamoru, for caring for Usagi and looking after her." Her mum reached in and hugged me close. All I could think of was my golden haired Odango. Laying there, like a corpse, like she was dead. This was my fault. This was all my fault, if hadn't teased her, if I'd said it sooner this would never have happened. I didn't realise all along. It wasn't until I came to the realisation that...

I loved Usagi...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys,

So sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with school, here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story, and for all your reviews. AN THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and I know this isn't the most interesting chapter.

Katnissxo

Usagi PoV

The last thing I heard was Mamo chan saying,"hey Usagi."

Then everything went black, I could feel and see nothing. I could hear nothing for a while and all I felt was pain. I blacked out and came to my senses after what seemed like an hour, and heard Mamoru speaking.

"Usagi and I met her about a month ago, she's a lovely child, but I don't know why Usagi would say her name." It seemed like he was talking about Chibi Usa, but why and who was he speaking to?

"We've seen Usagi, Mamoru, you should go see her now. We'll see you tomorrow."

I soon had the answer, it was the Rei and the girls. I heard the door open and footsteps walking out

Mamoru PoV

"Hang in there Usagi."

A sudden thought flashed across my mind, Usagi had spoken! She had said my name! But the doctor said she couldn't talk or move and all she would be able to do was listen. Maybe if I tried talking to her she might talk.

"Hello Usagi, how are you feeling? I'll be leaving soon, but the girls will be here tomorrow to see you."

I quickly produced a rose and said

"Tuxedo Mask visited and left you a rose he told me to tell you 'it is a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl', please wake up soon Usagi we all miss you, it's just not the same without you."

"Mamoru?" I heard a weak voice question, there was no mistake it was definitely Usagi.

"Usagi, how? You're not talking? But I just heard your voice."

This time the voice was stronger like a phone,

"I believe we have a mind link Mamoru, I don't know how and I don't know why, but we have one."

It seemed really weird, a mind link? Between me and Usagi? Why between us?

"I'm sorry Mamoru, you don't have to stay, if I hadn't gotten ill you wouldn't have had to take me all this way." She was sorry for being ill after she overworked herself?

"Usagi it's okay but you need to wake up, the doctor said there's only a 23% chance of you waking. So why do you think we have a mind link?" This was so strange and I couldn't understand it.

"I honestly have no idea, I can't move but I can see all blurry... The girls were here weren't they? Were there any youma attacks lately?"

"Yes, the girls were here they're going to come back tomorrow. There haven't been any attacks lately, why do you want to know?"

Why did she want to know? The girls were definitely capable of taking care of themselves, I definitely never saw them when there were attacks... I'd never seen her family around either. Maybe I was just overthinking.

"No reason, I was just really worried."

"Usagi, I'm sorry, I-I-I can't help but feel this is all my fault."

"Mamoru Chiba! DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGISE, NONE of this is your fault. And if you're going to blame yourself then,then-"

"Then, what, Usako?" A huge smirk filled my face.

"Then, I'll-I'll. Selene, I don't know what I'll do. BUT I WILL DO SOMETHING. Wait..." I smirked again.

"Did you call me Usako, Mamo chan?" She asked blushing. Now it was my turn to blush, "I believe I did Usako. Mamo chan? Really Usako, it makes me think of a dolphin." She giggled, then yawned. "Are you tired? I'll be leaving now Usako, wake up soon."

"Wait Mamo chan, we need to test how far this mind link works, promise you'll come back tomorrow?"

"I promise Usako." I could feel that she wanted to ask something else." What is it Usagi?"

"It's just, erm, did hrlycmhr?!" Wow she sounded super nervous and blushed beet red,"Sorry could you repeat that please, Usa?"

"Did Tuxedo Mask really come to visit?" It was very amusing, with the biggest smirk so far, I said,

"Yes, he did, and he said your beauty rivals that of Sailor Moon's." With a small laugh I said goodbye and left...I thought as I left "I love you so much Usako, I hope one day you realise that."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

I hope you liked it, sorry this isn't the best update so far, please review and criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT A.N**

 **Hi everyone**

 **Thank you for all your support on this story, however I have decided to make some EDITS, and chan to the plot. This is NOT DISCONTINUED, it's imply on HIATUS. I will be continuing, but I don't know when. Meanwhile this story will still be up, but I will be deleting it when I have the new version ready. I may also change the name.**

 **Katnissxo**


End file.
